


Ghost Fragment: Alhazred

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: fake grimoire, lovecraftian references, thanatonauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Ghost Fragment: Alhazred

>  “You are a dead thing, made from dead power. You will always be dead. You will always create death, wherever you go. Will you run from this? Hide in the known?”
> 
> “The Speaker suggests we are made of Light.”
> 
> “The universe is not so black and white. You are dead. You die every day and wake up to die again. You are one with it.”
> 
> “And you?”
> 
> “I was born of death, as you. I searched for you for a long time. To find you I had to drown myself in fear. What will you do when you face the darkness? It can be friend to one who has learnt to commune with it. Fear is your greatest asset. In it you may find death and go places the living may not.”
> 
> I thought about the things I saw. The evidence of fragility and the inescapable  pursuit of chaos.
> 
> I thought about the things I did. Emotionless blood on my hands of otherwordly creatures and my fellow Warlocks who faced me in our Crucible, eager to die at my fingertips.
> 
> We died. And died. And died.
> 
> “I see things when I die.”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “I saw a desert. I fell through the ground into a cavern. A beautiful sunken city with strange architecture. Geometry that intended to drive me mad. I felt something there. Something far away, calling to me in the darkness. Speaking a language I couldn’t understand. Words that grated on my mind. I feel there’s something waiting for me to find.”
> 
> “You want to die again.”
> 
> “Yes.”


End file.
